One application for electromagnetic actuators is fuel injection systems for internal combustion engines in which the solenoid valves are as used solenoid fuel injectors. Fuel injectors for internal combustion engines operate according to electrical signals from an engine control system. When a fuel injector receives an injection signal, there is a time delay before the injector opens to allow fuel to pass. This delay is the time required for the fuel injector to mechanically open.